Recently, the use of inflatable devices within articles of manufacture has become widespread. For example, inflatable devices are now incorporated into a variety of athletic shoes, as well as various other types of athletic equipment such as protective helmets, apparel and baseball gloves. The inflatable devices used in conjunction with these articles of manufacture increasingly include an air-impervious bladder which is manually inflated by an inflation mechanism disposed on the article (i.e., the inflation mechanism is located "on board" the inflatable article of manufacture).
When an on board inflation mechanism is employed, it is imperative that the mechanism be as small as possible to minimize interference with the intended use of the article. However, as the size of the inflation mechanism is decreased, so is its ability to displace fluid and pump the same into the inflatable bladder. Thus, a highly efficient inflation mechanism (that is, one which completely displaces its maximum fluid volume to an inflatable bladder) is desired.
One inflation mechanism which has been successful in footwear is formed of a latex rubber bulb which includes an integral one-way inlet valve. The inlet valve typically extends outwardly from one side of the bulb. Disposed on the opposite side of the bulb is an outlet mechanism which transfers fluid (air) from the latex bulb to the inflatable bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,765 to Pekar discloses a dome-like air pump which is formed from a resilient, elastomeric material capable of being bonded to an opening in an inflatable bladder. The pump is provided with an inlet flapper type valve which is integrally formed in a wall of the pump. An outlet check valve of the "duck-bill" type extends through an opening located in the base of the pump to transfer air from the pump to the inflatable bladder.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an inflation mechanism for an inflatable article of manufacture which is of simple, compact construction and operationally reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inflation mechanism for an inflatable article of manufacture which is capable of being easily integrated with an inflatable bladder.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inflation mechanism of low profile which may be adapted for use with any type of inflatable article of manufacture, is durable, reliable and most importantly efficient.
The Pekar patent also discloses an inflatable bladder having a fluid exhaust valve affixed thereto. The fluid exhaust valve includes a stem with an actuator plunge and a spherical closure member. The component parts of the fluid exhaust valve are housed within an opening through a boss molded integral with the bladder. The upper portion of the component parts, however, are exposed to the atmosphere (i.e., they are not completely disposed within the housing). Thus, dust and other particulate matter (which could interfere with operation of the valve) may enter the fluid exhaust valve via this unprotected area.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for a fluid release valve which is lightweight and does not interfere with operation of the valve.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means by which an alternate inflating mechanism may be coupled to the inflatable article of manufacture.